In regard to the technical field, reference is made, besides EP 0 689 006 Al, also to WO 94/08179.
Liquid-cooled fuel injection nozzles are particularly employed in connection with staged gas turbine combustion chambers, wherein a so-called main burner is temporarily switched off. In order to prevent that the amount of fuel, which is in the injection nozzle even when it is switched off, cokes under the high temperatures which can be attained by such an injection nozzle projecting into the combustion chamber, a coolant, preferably fuel, is conducted through this injection nozzle, i.e. guided into a wall area of the injection nozzle and is retrieved again, of course without getting into the combustion chamber, by means of which an intensive cooling of the injection nozzle takes place. The two references mentioned above disclose such fuel injection devices with such liquid-cooled injection nozzles, but these fuel injection devices are relatively complicated in their structure.